Not Title Yet
by Heythereteenagebaltimore
Summary: I have not come up with a title yet. This story is just something that I had in my head for a while. So I figured I would jot it down and go from there. Please read and review. I know that the hairspray stories have been slowing down but I hope we can it back. :) PS. The language is a little bit in this chapter. Figured I would warn you.


Link Larkin was seated in a dark blue chair waiting for the interview to start. He wasn't sure if he was early or if the interviewer was late. Either way he kept looking over at his watch. The longer he sat there the more stuffy he felt. So much so that he started to loosen the black tie that was around his neck. Gone were the days of wearing his comfortable sneakers and a relaxed fit suit to an interview. God he hated dress shoes more than anything. But now being some what of a Hollywood leading man he was required to dress the part. Staring at the watch, one more time, he swore to himself he was giving it five more minutes and he would be in the bathroom washing the make up off. Normally things like this wouldn't bother him so much but this week had been the week from hell. His mustang decided to bite the dust on the Los Feliz Boulevard, the original suit that he wanted to intended to wear was accidentally taken out with the dry cleaning the night before, they left him alone waiting for the interviewer, he misplaced the gold chain that he wore every day for the last ten years, and to top it all off, while he was in makeup, he ever so luckily caught a headline in the latest Enquirer Magazine, a brand new engagement ring sparkling on her finger. "Fucking tabloid." He growled out loudly as it echoed off the walls of the empty room. He moved his free hand back rubbing his neck and looked at his watch again. "One more minute." He couldn't believe that he actually waited all this time. Shaking his head as the watch hand hit twelve he got up from the seat, and undid his coat. "That's enough." He sighed to himself.

"I am so sorry. Traffic on the highway was ridiculous. The blonde spoke up as she stormed in the door and set a pile of magazine down on the chair across from where he just rose. "I'm Brittany Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you. " She extended her hand for him to shake.

Shaking her hand he returned back to the seat. "LA Traffic is a bitch." He said simply. "Always leave an hour early to get anywhere on time."

"I thought I did. Never again." She smiled and grabbed the books from the chair setting them on the stand next to her seat. "Can I get you something to drink?"

He shook his head. "No thank you." In all actuality he was parched but any extra time spending here was not in the cards for him today. All he wanted to do was get back to his place, change out of those clothes and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. Maybe even fall asleep pool side all by himself.

"Alright, well then let's get started. " She smiled taking her seat. "So do you want to do a quick run down of the questions or should we just jump right into head first. If so I have to go get my camera man. The choice is up to you."

Fidgeting with his tie again he caught a glimpse of the top magazine on that pile of them that she set down. He rolled his eyes and absently shook his head. "Damn enquirer magazine."

"I hate these things too." She picked it up looking it over. "Always coming up with the most ridiculous things in the world. All to make a buck. I mean yes, I know they have a job to do but sometimes, it's ridiculous. Who cares if David Bowie didn't come out at Stardust when fans expected him to, or if someone in Abba wants to get a dog or if Amber Von Tussle is eating dinner at the hottest new restaurant with her man. What does it matter? They like to take the most innocent things and send them into a gossip rag." She saw the look on his face after the last celebrity she named. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot. I get why you are frustrated. Won't mention it again."

He looked at her and rubbed his head. "You honestly don't even know the half. " He said quiet. "We can run through the questions first. At least I know what I am getting into and I can correct any stupid answers before it is on camera." He nodded starring back at the cover.

"I can turn it over if you like." She spoke up watching him intently stare at it.

"Nope it's fine. Not like it even matters anyways. She's moved on. It's clear evident from that picture" His voice was kind of raspy with the slightest undertones of anger and probable jealousy.

Watching him she saw how quick his face retorted with the mere look at the picture. "Can I offer you some advice? I mean you don't have to listen to it but I think you could use some."

"Sure why not." What did he have to lose.

"If seeing your ex girlfriend on the pages of a magazine eating dinner bothers you that much then maybe it is not really over. I mean on your part. Maybe there is things that are left unsaid. It's hard when you love someone that much. It is just hard to get over them. Maybe you should go talk to her. Maybe you guys still have a future today and maybe she feels the same exact way about you."

Oh, this day was just getting better by the minute. Here he was frustrated, annoyed and generally being somewhat of a dick and this lady felt that she had the right to over analyze his life or give him unwanted comments about a situation she had obviously no idea about or had a completely wrong idea about it. But in her defense he did give her permission to speak her peace. He wanted to come back with some smart ass comment but honestly he didn't have it in him. That stupid picture just rattled his cages a little more than he wanted it to. He couldn't help but laugh. "You honestly have no idea. No clue at all."

"Well from your response. I think I get it. Totally off the record. Don't worry I won't sell this to the tabloid or use it in my interview." She paused for a minute. "Let me see if I have this straight. Met girl" She points to the picture of Amber. "Fell in love right away. But you grew up and changed, got mixed up with saving the world on a quest. So you got older and things changed. You changed. She got with someone else and now they are eating dinner on the pages of enquirer magazine and you realize that maybe you never stopped loving her at all. I get it. It happens all the time."

Yep just as he suspected. She really didn't have any idea. The last thing on his mind was the girl that was inside the cover of the pages. "Well I said I would listen to you. But I have to tell you, you are wrong." He shifted in the seat uncomfortably.

"How am I wrong? You see your picture and I make a comment about her and you..."

Before she could finish the sentence he got up from the spot that he was sitting in and went over to the magazine. "It's not her. It's her." He pointed to the girl on the cover. "She is the one that I am having a hard time moving on from." He shook his head. "And can we strike that from any conversation that might be blasted all over the news or TV. Just forget I said anything." He went over and sat back down on the seat. "Can we just do this interview? I would like to get out of here before I go absolutely crazy." His voice still with the same undertones as before but with a hint of pure annoyance.

Looking at the magazine she realized what he was talking about. "Well I take back my opinions. I just thought."

"Well you thought wrong." He sighs. "Sorry that was rude of me. It has just been a really long day and just seeing that. Kind of. Yeah."

She looked at him for a minute. "I get it. Sometimes things just get in the way of everything and life gets more complicated. Here is just one more piece of advise. If she means that much to you go talk to her. I mean what is the worst that she could do. Just tell you she is getting married. At least this way you said your peace and maybe it will make you feel a whole lot better."

"Yeah what do I run up and say to her. "Tracy I don't think you should marry this guy, you should be marrying me because I love you and I have for the last ten years and I let you get away from me for the dumbest reasons in the entire world. Life just doesn't work that way. She has succeeded in life, she has moved on with hers and she is getting married. There isn't anything to do and I just have to come to accept it."

Looking at him her eyes watched him. He honestly looked like a sad confused kid. Definitely a far cry from the man that was usually smiling and happy all over the TV. This was not the Link Larkin that she planned on interviewing today. That magazine hit him hard, harder than she knew that he was willing to admit. "You know if you really love her like I think that you do then you shouldn't give up so easily." Standing up a bit she looked at him again. "What is the worst that can happen?"

"You just said that?" He couldn't help but laugh. "The worst that could happen is that she will marry this dork and I will lose her forever." He finally admitted out loud. "And I am honestly not sure that I could live with that. At least this way I won't get my hopes up about something that will probably never be."


End file.
